Amor y Tierra, palabras que no se juntan
by Akira Moto di Vongola
Summary: -El me traiciono, yo lo amaba...pero el quería a los humanos...malditos bastardos. ¡Se llevaron el amor que SOLO era para mi! , pero nadie ara que deje de amar a mi hermano, y sin para eso he de destruir a la raza humana...¡Entonces lo are! Solamente para que vuelvas a amarme a mi...mi querido hermano...Yuma. Keyshipping, Astral x Yuma
1. Prólogo

Astral y Yuma. Ellos, eran amados por todos, no había hombre o mujer que no les amara. Habían sido buenos Reyes durante mucho tiempo, y lo seguían siendo hasta nuestros días. Ellos son Dioses, pues ellos son inmortales, pero a un gran precio. Su tierra era fértil, de buenas costumbres, y de seres llenos de paz y amor. Pero por la misma razón que ellos eran pacíficos, eran agredidos por otros reinos e inclusive otros mundos. Cada batalla que libraron eran frías y sangrientas, mas aun así salian victoriosos. Seguían siendo los mismos Reyes desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Después de todo, Astral era un ser de energía que nació antes de que el mundo Astral fuece reconocido por todos, mientras que Yuma era un humano que nació un siglo después que Astral, en el mundo humano. Ellos desde la era antigua se conocian, hablaban de muchas cosas a diario, y sucedio lo que muchos llamamos, Amor. Se enamoraron uno de otro y bajo un cerezo se prometieron amor eterno. Pero, Yuma al no ser un ser inmortal moriría en poco tiempo, lo cual llebo a Astral a tomar una decisión, renunciaría a su inmortalidad para estar con Yuma el tiempo que fuese necesario. Mas a los Dioses les conmovió su amor, y por ende, convirtieron a Yuma en un ser inmortal, un Dios.

Y fue entonces cuando Astral se llevó a Yuma al mundo Astral, en donde fueron tomados como Dioses de la tierra, de la guerra y de la sabiduria por los pequeños pueblos que después conformarian el reino del mundo astral. Pasaban los días, los cuales se convirtieron en semanas y estas en años, para después ser siglos.

La rutina de cada día se volvió tediosa e inclusive molesta. Fue cuando entonces una noticia lleno de alegria a los reyes de ese mundo. El embarazo de uno de ellos era motivo de celebración en el reino y así, pasaron meses y el Rey dio a luz a dos seres completamente distintos.

Habían sido una niña y un niño. La niña era una copia exacta del padre, solo que con algunos mechones de color rosa que caian graciamente sobre su rostro y ojos rojizos como la madre. Mientras que su cabello era blanco-Azulado; al igual que su padre de su cuerpo emitía energia blanca, su tez azulada como el padre, además de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de gemas azules y verdes.

El niño era una copia exacta de la madre, solo que unos mechones de su cabello eran Blanco-Azulado y sus ojos eran de color dorados como el padre. Mientras que su cabello restante era de color Negro y rosa, su tez acanelada como la madre. Pero como su progenitor, no emitia energía de su cuerpo, ni tenia joyas de distintos colores incrustados en el cuerpo.

Los hijos de los reyes se les conocía como el Ying y Yang, ya que ellos habían heredado lo bueno y malo de los padres, pero a pesar de todo nunca se separaban y cuidaban de el reino como lo hacían sus progenitores. Sus nombres jamas fueron revelados por una extraña razon, mas a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para investigar, pasaron siglos, todo era paz y armonia, hasta que un Dios ataco el mundo Astral sin motivo aparente, fue entonces que la familia real tomo cartas en el asunto y contraataco a ese Dios de oscuridad y malicia, que extrañamente era conocido como el Dios del Amor. Perdieron batallas pero ganaron la guerra, saliendo con bien de ese conflicto. Pero los reyes al enterarce de su reencarnacion, tomaron medidas que dejaron a todos con preocupacion y angustia.

Astral el rey principal se sacrifico para evitar que la reencarnacion volviese a tener sus recuerdos como Dios del Amor, encerrandose en un lugar oscuro y tetrico en donde solo el rey de soporte, Yuma, tenia acceso a el. Poniendo como candado el verdadero nombre de sus hijos, y una cancion que Yuma, escribio para el. Dejandolo asi en el olvido.

Pasaron los años, mas el Rey Yuma se canso de esperar a que Astral fuese liberado, asi que decidio hacer un ritual a el y a sus hijos para volver al mundo humano y rencarnar cada vez que fuese necesario, hasta que Astral regresara de su encierro. Manteniéndose fiel a su promesa de amor eterno. Y asta que el destino los volviese a reencontrar una vez mas, ya que Yuma y sus hijos seguirían teniendo sus recuerdos de lo que eran antes de nacer.

Pasaron generaciones en donde la oscuridad volvía y el reencarnaba en cada una de ellas, manteniéndose firme ante ella, pero siempre venciendola y muriendo a corta edad para volver a nacer en otra...pero esta generación volvió a tener su nombre de siempre, Yuma.

La tecnología avanzó mucho, y ahora ya mucho antes de lo que había vivido era una leyenda. Nació en una familia aventurera, en donde aprendió mucho sobre el jamas rendirce y sobre la familia, creciendo en paz y gente a su alrededor que siempre le apoyaba, tubo amigos que siempre le seguían, ellos se llamaban Kotori y Tetsuo. Pero siempre teniendo en secreto su verdadero yo. El jamas ganaba duelos, y no era por que no fuera bueno, si no de que el no jugaba con ologramas sino con verdaderos moustros que podrían dañar a las demás personas, y por eso mejor lo tomaba como medida de seguridad, después de todo, aun era un niño de 10 años. Mas jamas pensó en volver a luchar con lo que alguna vez fue el Dios del amor, que el y Astral habían destruido con anterioridad. Comenzando así con una aventura completamente nueva, en donde apostarian a todo o nada. Creyendo que la Tierra y el Amor, eran palabras que no se juntan. A pesar de que ellos...eran hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, ya hace demasiado tiempo que no me he pasado por aquí, pero ahora que ya casi no tengo tiempo me es difícil pasarme por aquí, pero ahora que tengo una oportunidad de retomar todas mis historias, pienso comenzar también con esta, espero y les guste, la historia esta basada en la pelea de Athena y Pallas, solo que ambientada con otros personajes y otra historia, nada de esto es mio, solo lo toma para entretener, que lo disfruten y hasta la próxima actualizacion. Ciau Ciau!


	2. El inicio de una nueva Guerra

Esta historia es un AU\UA en donde los grandes personajes de YuGiOH! Se juntaran, así como las parejas de los mismos.

Declaro que nada de esto es mio, solo utilizo los personajes para esta loca historia sin fines de lucro.

Que la disfruten mucho y gracias por pasarce por aquí, bueno sin mas, que lo disfruten!

* * *

\- ¡Astral! ¡Cuidado!- Se escucho un grito desde las sombras, antes de que sonara un golpe hueco producido por el cuerpo que caía con lentitud al suelo con una flecha de oro clavada en el pecho. Mientras que él solo veía como sus esperanzas y su amor moría junto con el-¡ASTRAL!

Despertó sudoroso y con el cuerpo temblando por temor e ira. Esa escena se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Era un circulo vicioso del cual no podía salir, ese recuerdo lo mataba por dentro, sabia que todo fue plan de él, pero aun así...le dolía. Cada día que pasaba era un día perdido para el, sabia que había reencarnado en el mundo humano una vez mas para proteger a la raza humana, pero, ahora no sabia por que los recuerdos venian y le torturaba psicológicamente. Tenia hipótesis, pero aun faltaban algunas piezas, mas aun él tenia un presentimiento acerca de sus sueños.

\- ¡Yuma! ¡Se te ara tarde para ir a la escuela!-Grito su hermana desde la planta baja de la casa.

-Ya voy...-Dijo Yuma mientras se paraba de su amaca para cambiar su pijama por su uniforme, mientras que con desanimo bajaba las escaleras, tomando con fuerza un colgante de oro en forma de un extraño triangulo con una incrustación de diamante en donde colgaba de una cadena de plata.

\- ¿Yuma, estas bien?-Pregunto su abuela Haru, con una expresión preocupada.

-Si...solo que no he dormido bien, es todo, no te preocupes-Respondio Yuma con una sonrisa para no preocupar a su familia.

Después el menor de los Tsukumo con pesadez comezo a desayunar aun teniendo las imágenes de su sueño presente, haciendo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos más y más, dejando de comer preocupando a los demás miembros de la familia. Desde que había nacido no había sido una persona normal, simpre hubo algo en el. Siempre estaba sólo, aunque tuviese amigos, no le interesaba jugar o alguna otra cosa que les gustaria a otros chicos de su edad, siempre que habia un reto o un duelo, jamas corría a esconderse, siempre encaraba los problemas. Pero nunca gano un solo duelo, motivo de burlas y golpes. Sin embargo, Yuma nunca se defendía o decía nada, no guardaba rencores o odio, simplemente lo dejaba a pasar, aun si el salia perjudicado siempre tenia una cara con una sonrisa llena de amor y acariño, así como también su mirada. A el se le conocia como "el chico demonio" a cada duelista o matón con el que se enfrento sufría ataques, esquizofrenia, e inclusive la muerte. Todos le tenían miedo a excepción de su familia y de dos únicos amigos que tenía. El pasaba noches que no dormía, su familia había buscado explicaciones con médicos especializados, pero nunca llegaban a nada, sólo le decían que no era más que por el simple capricho del niño, mas su familia siguió buscando respuestas, pero hasta la fecha, no las han encontrado.

-Yuma...Recuerda que tenemos que ir a tu chequeo...-Dijo Akari provocando que Yuma volviera en si, mas aun con la vista clavada en su plato.

-Si hermana, saliendo de la escuela ire...-Decia Yuma mientras dejaba de lado su plato, para despues ponerce de pie- No tengo hambre, me iré a la escuela, apuesto a que Kotori y Tetsuo ya me están esperando, que tengan un buen día que los dioses les protegan-Dijo Yuma encaminándose a la salida para después salir por la puerta principal, mas su abuela lo detuvo.

-¿Que pasa abuela?-Pregunto el niño volteando a la puerta.

-Se que no has dormido bien y no tienes mucha hambre...pero llebate esto, te sentirás mejor cuando te lo comas-Respondio con amabilidad su abuela Haru, entregandole un lunch cuidadosamente tapado, para después despedirce y dejarlo marchar a la caminaba con calma en la calle, mientras que las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar haciéndolo un poco tedioso para el niño, mas el siempre tenia una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Mira es él...

-Mejor alejate, que tal si te hace algo...

-Esta maldito...

-Es alguien que no debería de seguir viviendo en este mundo...

-Ojala y se muera...

-Es un bueno para nada...

Pero a pesar de el esfuerzo del niño por tolerar todos esos comentarios, influían en el de gran manera, causandole una gran tristeza, no solo por lo que decían, sino por la crueldad con que lo decían. El había nacido para protegerlos a ellos, sin embargo le demostraban su crueldad y arrogancia a un nivel completamente diferente. Mas cuando se acordaba de su familia y amigos, el sabia que aun había algo de esperanza en los seres humanos, lo cual hacia que sonriera de esa manera. Y sin mas el niño tomo con fuerza el collar de oro y plata que colgaba de su cuello y salio corriendo en dirección de la escuela, después de todo, su vida no era tan mala. Siempre que recordara el por que de estar allí, le daba mas fuerza para seguir adelante, luchando en contra de la oscuridad.

-¡Hey Yuma! Llegaste temprano-Saludo su amigo de la infancia Tetsuo, bajando de la patineta en la que siempre llegaba a la escuela.

-Buenos días Yuma-Saludo con una sonrisa en la cara su amiga de años, Kotori.

-Buenos días chicos, que bueno que esten bien...Bueno sera mejor entrar ya, ¿Vamos?-Pregunto Yuma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Si!-Dijeron al unisono, para después entrar charlando de cosas sin importancia.

Las clases pasaron lento y tedoiso para Yuma, primero la clase de Español, en donde no puso atencion y la maestra lo regaño por culpa de Tetsuo, quien pidio disculpas despues. Luego la clase de fisica y natacion en donde su desempeño es mejor, ademas de que lo ayudaria con batallas futuras contra los dioses que quieran dañar a los humanos. Y por ultimo llego la hora que le gustaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. La hora de Duelo. El por ser un dios protector de la tierra, siempre se vio involucrado en duelos, o batallas cuepo a cuerpo en donde su vida corria peligro, sin embargo contaba siempre con la ayuda de sus seres queridos, lo cual hacia que su determinacion y su valor crecieran.

-Kotori...¿has visto a Tetsuo?...ya lo he buscado en casi toda la escuela pero no logro dar con el- Pregunto Yuma con preocupacion, tenia un mal precentimiento con no encontrar a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Yuma, de seguro esta teniendo un duelo o haciendo maldades, ya sabes como es el...-Respondio la chica tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Tal vez tengas razon...¿Me acompañarias a buscarlo?- Pregunto Yuma tratando de relajarce.

-Claro, vamos-Dijo Kotori al momento de tomar a Yuma del brazo para despues jalarlo hacia el patio de la escuela. No paso mucho para encontrarlo teniendo un duelo con un chico de cabello morado-azulado, en donde el fue quien perdio por un ataque del enemigo.

-Testuo...que bueno que te encontramos...-Dijo Yuma con sinceridad, dejando de lado ese precentimiento que hacia que se preocupara.

-Yuma...lo siento-Respondio Tetsuo con tristeza en su voz-He perdido el duelo...

-No te preocupes, recuerda que puedes perder batallas pero no la guerra-Dijo Yuma tratando de animar a su amigo.

-¡Oye, dame lo que me prometiste!-Demando el contrincante de su amigo Testuo, mejor conocido por ser el jefe de los matones de la escuela, Shark.

-¿Lo que me prometiste?...Tetsuo...¿Qué apostaste?-Pregunto Kotori con preocupación.

-...Mi deck...lo siento mucho...-Se disculpo el joven al ver que ya no tenia remedio su situación el la que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué?-Fue lo único que pudo formular Yuma al ver a su amigo tan abatido.

-¡Por que te quiso proteger idiota! ¿Por qué más?-Respondió Shark riéndose de la situación.

-...¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Yuma al ver que Shark se dirigía a el.

-O...nada importante, solo le dije que eres un estorbo y una escoria de la vida humana, además de que pronto seras misaco de boxeo, pero no el muy idiota te protegió para que eso no ocurriera, pero como consecuencia, perdió su deck...¿Como se llama eso?...¡A ya recordé!...¡Estupidez! Jajajaja...pero por ahora solo me llevaré esto-Dijo shark tomanto el deck de Testsuo.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Yuma al ver marchar a Shark, el cual volteo con una sonrisa sinica en la cara.

-¿Que?...-Respondio Shark al ver la reacción del niño.

-...Yo...te daré mi deck a cambio del deck de Testuo...-Dijo Yuma tomando con fuerza el collar que tenia colgando de su cuello.

-¡YUMA NO!-Gritaron al unisono los amigos de este, al escuchar su petición.

-...mmm...Eso suena interesante...Bien, aceptare pero solo por esta vez...-Declaro Shark al ver a Yuma tan decidido-Pero eso seria demaciado fácil...tendremos un duelo a cambio, si yo gano también me llevaré tu deck, sin embargo si pierdo, te entregare el deck de tu amigo y el mio...-Dijo Shark sorprendiendo a Yuma.

-...Esta bien...acepto...Dijo Yuma mostrándose decidido.

-Sera mañana en el invernadero de la ciudad a las tres de la tarde, allí nadie nos molestara...Adiós idiotas...- Dijo Shark encaminándose a la salida de la escuela.

-Yuma...¡Eres un idiota!-Dijo Tetsuo para después salir corriendo de allí

-...Gomenasai...Pero...¿Por que se fue de esa manera?-Pregunto Yuma a su amiga la cual seguía allí con el.

-...No lo se...pero Yuma...eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte...no podrás ganarle...-Decía Kotori con preocupación y tristeza.

-No te preocupes...solo confía en mi...¿Ok?-Dijo Yuma tratando de darle confianza a su amiga, la cual le sonrió con dulzura.

La escuela para ellos termino bastante rapido, así que Kotori acompaño a Yuma a su revisión diaria. Llegaron al hospital en donde ya le esperaban su abuela y su hermana. Los analisis fueron tardados y tediosos para Yuma, sin embargo siempre arrojando los mismos resultados. Todo en el estaba bien. No había nada que le hiciera daño, su cuerpo funcionaba bien, esta sano. Pero algo seguía agobiando a su familia, y no sabían que era con exactitud. Por fin habian terminado, Kotori se dirigió a su hogar despidiéndose de Yuma con un abrazo, mientras que el y su familia se dirigieron a su hogar en conversación mutua. La noche para Yuma fue tediosa y molesta, no había podido dormir mucho. Su presentimiento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, y eso no le daba buena espina.

La mañana llego, la cual Yuma recibió con una sonrisa, y con preocupación. Su batalla se acercaba y el se ponia cada vez mas nervioso. Su familia no sabia acerca de su batalla, así que solo invento que iría con sus amigos a pasar el rato. Al casi llegar la hora se dispuso a marcharse temprano para poder llegar a tiempo, en su camino solo escuchaba murmullos de las personas, pero por ahora eso no le importaba. Lo único en su mente era ganar, no importaba si podría llegar a lastimar a Shark, eso seria un castigo por haberse metido con uno de sus amigos mas queridos. Llego a el invernadero extrañandose de no ver a ninguna persona a su alrededor, lo cual le preocupo.

-¡Yuma!-Gritaron sus amigos al unísono a lo lejos,mientras el veia como se acercaban corriendo.

-Chicos...¿Que hacen aqui?-Pregunto Yuma con emocion y preocupacion.

-Venimos a apoyarte...-Dijo Kotori sonriendo con alegria.

-Yuma...se que ayer, no tome la desicion correcta al aceptar el duelo con Shark, siento si pierdes tu deck por mi culpa, yo aceptare toda la responsabilidad...solo esfuerzate al máximo...Kattobinguo...¿ne?-Decía Tetsuo al ver a Yuma con preocupación, dándole mas confianza en si mismo.

-...Si...dejamelo a mi...no se preocupen...¡ganare este duelo!-Decía Yuma con una sonrisa llena de confianza y alegría.

Se acercaron poco a poco al invernadero el cual estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, el cual alarmó enormemente a Yuma. Puesto que ya había estado en un lugar como este mucho antes de que naciera, entraron con sigilo al lugar observando todo a detalle. Sorprendiendose de encontrar las rosas y las demas plantas sin vida, todas estaban secas sin excepción, y Yuma sabia perfectamente que solo una persona en el mundo puede hacer un silencio sepulcral y quitar la vida dentro de ese silencio...

-Bien venido seas, Tsukumo Yuma-Escucharon una voz sepulcral resonando en el lugar, lo cual puso en guardia a Yuma.

-¡Muestrate!...Jesse...o mejor dicho...Dios de la Caza, ¡Johan!-Dijo Yuma mostrándose neutral ante la situacion en la que estaba.

-Veo que sigues siendo muy cauteloso Yuma...después de todo eres el Dios que gobierna la tierra...no esperaba menos de ti...-Dijo Jesse saliendo de entre las plantas en donde se encontraba escondido.

-¿Que es lo que deseas? ¿Donde esta Shark?- Pregunto Yuma acercándose un poco al Dios de la caza.

-Sabes muy bien lo que deseo...tus pecados se pueden perdonar si liberas a mi Dios...Si no, seguiras siendo atormentado por tus recuerdos y por todas esas personas que te rodean y se te pegan a las faldas como un perro...¿Cual es tu respuesta?-Pregunto Jesse con burla y una sonrisa retorcida.

-Eso...¡NO LO PERMITIRE!- Respondió Yuma, lo cual ocasiono que el ambiente se tornara oscuro y siniestro.

-En ese caso...¡Moriras!...a y por cierto...tu amigo Shark esta en una de las columnas de mi santuario, buena suerte si llegas a salvarlo-Declaro el Dios de la caza, apareciendo un arco de oro con una flecha de plata, para despues apuntantar en direccion a Yuma, dejando de tomar la flecha, para que esta llegara a su destino. El pecho de Yuma.

-¡YUMA!-Gritaron sus amigos al ver el como la flecha dirigia al pecho de este.

Ocasionando que el collar de Yuma brillara llenando todo el lugar con luz, para después simplemente dejar debrillar, mostrando un báculo de oro y plata con incrustaciones de diamantes de distintos colores, el cual daba una forma muy parecida a una lanza. El cual retuvo el ataque de la flecha, convirtiéndola en polvo.

-En verdad que eres molesto...pero aunque no te haya herido, tu amigo Shark esta en camino la muerte, y no podrás salvarlo...a menos a que cumplas mi petición...la desicion es tuya...-Dijo Jesse desapareciendo poco a poco hasta ya no sentir mas su presencia.

-¡Espera!...-Grito Yuma al ver deaparecer al Dios.

-Yuma...¿¡Que demonios acaba de pasar!?¿¡Quien es él!?¿¡Por que esta pasando todo esto!?...pero mas importante...¿¡Quien eres en verdad!?-Pregunto Kotori al estar confundida y sorprendida a la vez. Mientras que Tetsuo trataba de asimilar lo que paso.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero...tenemos que salvar a Shark lo más rápido posible, si no la columna de el santuario de Johan, le ira succionando la vida hasta matarle...pero no puedo hacerlo solo...-Decia Yuma con preocupacion para despues mirar a sus amigos.

-Bien, te apoyaremos Yuma, pero queremos explicaciones...-Decia Tetsuo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Solo por esta vez...-Decía Kotori viendo a Yuma con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Arigato...Chicos...En verdad, ¡Se los agradesco mucho!-Decia Yuma con una sonrisa en el rostro, por primera vez en esta vida, alguien se demostraba carismatico y comprensible, y eso le daba esperanza en la raza humana, y por eso el lucharia para poder proteger esa esperanza, asi como la paz y el amor en el mundo.

* * *

 _ **Por fin, pude terminar el primer capitulo, me pude dar una escapada de la escuela y ponerme a escribir, termine temprano, como a las 2 de la mañana, pero lo termine por ustedes, les agradezco enormemente por pasarce a leer esta historia de una loca escritora, en verdad, que agradezco mucho su apoyo, especialmente a Larix959 por su hermoso comentario. Gracias amiga!...Espero y les haya gustado, bueno sin mas, nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Se cuidan, un abrazo psicológico! Ciau Ciau!**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Akira Moto Di Vongola**_


	3. Ojos dorados

**Hola, no, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. :D ok no, reprobe y eso no les gusto a mis pas que me quitaron todo acceso a la comunicacion, pero adivinen quien se llebo dos materias, sta nena...ok no. espero y les guste, espero ya que ahora tengo as tiempo libre actualizar mas rapido :3**

* * *

El silencio aun reinaba en aquella habitación, cada uno se miraba sin decir una palabra. Ya bastante difícil era asumir que Yuma no era un ser común, y para terminar no solo era un ser que pasaría desapercibido, para nada. ¡Era un dios! Y uno que estaba en plena guerra.

-Supongo…que…Quisieran saber todo… ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Yuma con tristeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Si, queremos saber absolutamente todo Yuma. Digo, estamos metiéndonos en un conflicto del cual no sabemos por qué se originó-Dijo Tetsuo tratando de mantener su enojo y emoción controlados. Enojo, por que Yuma no había dicho nada y emoción por que quería saber acerca de un mundo que se supone para los humanos solo era un mito.

Kotori no decía nada, solo se mantenía allí, atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Yuma. Si, estaba decepcionada al saber que Yuma les estaba ocultando esa información tan importante, aunque sabía muy bien que tenia sus razones.

-Bueno, la historia es demasiado larga. Así que solo contare lo más importante. Bien, aquí va. Yo nací desdela la antigüedad, cuando la civilización aun creía en dioses y la esclavitud era lo más normal del mundo. Yo era un hijo de un esclavo y al ser hijo de uno, yo estaba destinado a serlo de la misma manera, y así fue. Trabaje durante mucho tiempo hasta que cumplí 15 años. Hasta ese entonces el que se hacia llamar mi dueño, me vendió a un postor que pagaba mucho por mi. El era un mercader de lo mas extraño. Siempre iba bastante tapado, apenas y se podía ver sus ojos, y hasta la fecha los sigo recordando. Eran de un color Dorado, llenos de luz y vida. El me saco de Grecia y me llevó hasta una isla, allí había un pueblo y era donde el vivía. Pasaron muchas cosas en ese lugar, lo cual hizo que me convirtiera en un Dios. Yo era un ser humano como ustedes, pero gracias a lo que paso, termine como un Dios. Yo soy el Dios de la Tierra y de la Guerra. Y ahora el Dios de la caza, Johan. Reclama algo que paso hace siglos, a su dios, el Dios del Amor, Judai.

-…Y… ¿Por qué El dios de la caza reclama al Dios del amor?-Pregunto Kotori confundida. Había sido algo muy general y aun andaban cabos sueltos.

-Bueno…hubo una batalla con el Dios del amor, el cual resulto perdedor, e hice que perdiera sus recuerdos como dios, haciendo que renaciera como un humano. Y ahora el Dios de la caza aliado al Dios del Amor, busca venganza por lo que sucedió-Explico Yuma con seriedad.

\- Y si sucedió hace siglos… ¿Por qué hasta ahora busca venganza?-Pregunto Tetsuo aún más emocionado por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno…eso…no lo se explicar muy bien-Dijo Yuma con nerviosismo.

-Bien y ahora ¿Que debemos hacer con Shark?-Pregunto Kotori al recordar lo que paso en el invernadero.

-Debemos ir al santuario de Johan, pero no debemos ir solos. Tenemos que conseguir más ayuda-Dijo Yuma pensando en la estrategia que utilizaría en un futuro.

-Bien… ¡Comenzaremos mañana a buscar ayuda, cuanto antes rescatemos a Shark, mucho mejor!-Dijo Tetsuo con emoción.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar en donde comenzó todo-Dijo Yuma con preocupación oculta.

-Si, pero por ahora será mejor irnos. Vamos Kotori, te acompaño a tu casa-Decía Testuo mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Si, ya sabes Yuma, cuentas con nosotros-Decía Kotori para después seguir a Tetsuo a la salida.

Una vez que sus amigos le dejaron solo en casa, se dispuso a pensar en lo que había pasado. Si bien Astral le había dicho que los poderes de Johan serian encerrados junto con él. ¿De donde había salido la energía suficiente como para igualar su poder anterior? Era algo que no sabia con certeza tal vez de algún hechizo, pero ¿A caso el había pagado el precio por ese poder? No, conocía a Johan, el poder provenía de otro lado. La pregunta era, de dónde.

Je, ahora todo se le iba a complicar más, si tan solo Astral estuviera aquí, las cosas serian más sencillas. Como le extrañaba, era su ser y su todo. Y ahora solo estaba aquí, en un mundo lleno de crueldad y agonía, protegiendo solo a los justos y honrados. Necesitaba ayuda divina, pero no conocía si algún Dios este dispuesto a ayudarle. Debía pensar bien quien podría estar totalmente dispuesto a ayudarle. Aunque… ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos? ¡Era muy claro! Aunque debía de buscarlos, pero donde podrían estar…quizás estén del otro lado del mundo. Vaya si que iba a ser difícil conseguir ayuda. Suspiro por decima vez, tenia que hacer algo para encontrarlos.

Subió al ático en donde usualmente dormía, y comenzó a rezar. Quizás sus hermosos hijos le escucharan. Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado muy tenue, mientras que a lo lejos un niño de ojos dorados después de un descanso, por fin abría los ojos.

* * *

-Mamá…

-Haruto, que bueno que despiertas hermano…

-Kaito… ¿Dónde está Mamá?

-¿A que te refieres? Hermano…Mamá no esta con…

-Mamá necesita mi ayuda, debo ayudarlo…Debo ir con él…-Decía Haruto tratando de ponerse de pie, sin embargo Kaito se lo impidió.

-¿De que hablas Haru? Mamá no esta con nosotros. Ella ya no…

-Debo ir, déjame ir…por favor. Mamá esta solo. Papá no está, el necesita mi ayuda…

-¡Haruto! ¿De que estas hablando? Escúchame, estas enfermo, no puedes salir de este lugar, por favor vuelve a la cama...

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no puedes salir de aquí…se que es difícil hermano, pero se que te repondrás y pronto podrás salir…te lo prometo…

El niño no dijo más y termino por recostarse en la cama de nueva cuenta, tenia que ir a ayudarle a su madre, después de todo solamente el sabia que no tenia nada. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido, podía sentir la angustia de su madre a través de sus rezos. Tal vez…

-Esta bien, descansare-Decía con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que su hermano no preguntara nada.

-Bien, descansa, iré a…ayudarle a papá…-Termino de decir para después dirigirse a la salida-Descansa, para que te cures más rápido. Se que encontraremos una cura…Te lo prometo Haruto.- Y sin más salió de la habitación del menor.

-La única cura que necesito es estar con mi familia, mi verdadera familia…-Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a rezar, y su cuerpo empezó a emitir el mismo brillo que Yuma solo que este era aun más fuerte-Mamá…

* * *

Yuma comenzó a desesperarse aún más, no había podido dar con alguna energía que fuera de sus hijos, y eso comenzó a asustarlo. Se cuestionaba una y otra vez si podía llegar a ellos, hasta que una pequeña voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y su rezo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar que conocía muy bien, era en donde antes pasaban horas de diversión con sus hijos y su esposo en la Tierra. Había una pequeña cabaña en aquel lugar y esta tenía un balcón en donde antes tomaba té con su Astral. Sin embargo ahora solo estaba un niño de ojos Dorados que lo miraban con emoción.

-¿Mamá…eres tú?-Después de tanto tiempo sin escucharla ahora la podía reconocer fácilmente.

-…Mi niño…eres tu mi niño…hace tanto tiempo que ya no nos hemos visto-Decía Yuma entre sollozos.

-Mamá, no sabes la felicidad que me da por haberte encontrado… ¿Por qué lloras Mamá? ¿Paso algo malo?-Pregunto Haruto con preocupación al ver a su madre llorar.

-...Estoy feliz de que me hayas escuchado mi niño…y si, necesito tu ayuda, Johan ha regresado, y sabes lo que eso significa mi niño, iniciara una nueva…

-Guerra Santa-Interrumpió Haruto-Y eso significa que…

-Sí, Papá volverá con nosotros-Decía Yuma con esperanza y emoción, después de todo y a pesar de lo que se avecinaba, volvería a ver a su amado esposo de nuevo.

-Mamá, quiero ayudarte, pero no me dejan salir de donde estoy…creen que estoy enfermo, y mi hermano en esta vida, Kaito no me dejara ir fácilmente-Dijo Haruto con preocupación.

-Iré por ti mañana, y cuando te encuentre y estés seguro, entonces te explicare lo que sucede…-Decía Yuma con determinación en su voz, a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero Mamá esta fortaleza es impenetrable para un ser humano, no lograras pasar más allá de la entrada…

-No te preocupes mi niño, tal vez para un ser humano normal será difícil pero para tu Madre no lo será, llegare a medio día allí y espero y estés listo para dejar ese lugar durante un rato…

-Si Mamá, no te preocupes, yo te esperare, te lo prometo…

-Cuídate mi niño, mañana iré por ti…

-Si Mamá, tú también cuídate-Decía Haruto mientras el lugar poco a poco se desvanecía, hasta que volvió a ver su habitación fría y oscura, para entonces caer en la inconsciencia, había sido demasiada energía para poder hablar así con su madre, pero al menos le volvió a ver una vez más.

Yuma abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta y miro el reloj en la pared, ya pasaba de la una de la mañana, pronto tendría que ir por su hijo. Pero por ahora un descanso no le vendría mal, aunque solo esperaba volver a dormir bien, ahora que ya contaba con el apoyo de uno de sus hijos.

* * *

La noche pasó más rápido de lo normal, y los sueños de Yuma no mejoraron en absoluto, seguía repitiéndose la misma historia, una y otra vez, con pereza bajo a su habitación para darse un buen baño para despejarse y pensar el cómo podría sacar a su hijo sin que cause algún alboroto o sospecha de su ahora nueva familia en esta vida. El agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y esta le cubría casi por completo. A veces cuando se metía a duchar de esta manera le recordaba a Astral, ya que siempre se metían los dos juntos a su baño, claro esta que este era aún más grande, y que decir de la bañera, era perfecta para ambos. Bajo un poco la cabeza con un gran sonrojo recordando todas las veces en las que su baño era testigo del amor que se profesaban uno a otro. Salió con mejor ánimo de su baño, y se vistió con sus ropas de diario, esperanzado de volver a ver a su hijo. Bajo a desayunar encontrándose con su abuela y su hermana.

-Buenos días Yuma-Saludo su hermana quien ya estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días Akari, Buenos días Abuela, ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?-Pregunto Yuma con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en el lugar que le correspondía.

-Bien gracias por preguntar Yuma-Dijo Akari restándole importancia-Lo siento si los dejo, pero tengo un plazo que cumplir en una hora-Dijo para después pararse de la mesa con su desayuno a medio terminar.

-Sírvete Yuma-Dijo su abuela, mientras que Yuma solo hacia lo ordenado- ¿Has dormido bien?-Pregunto a Yuma, parando de comer por un momento, esperando la respuesta.

-…He, si he dormido muy bien abuela, no te preocupes, yo…-Mas fue interrumpido por ella.

-No me mientas Yuma, eres muy malo para mentir, sé que no has dormido bien, se nota en tus ojeras, así que dime, ¿Fue el mismo sueño?-Pregunto teniendo la razón en cada palabra que decía.

-Yo…si he soñado lo mismo, la misma escena…-Decía Yuma dejando de desayunar para prestar más atención a su abuela.

-Sé que he prometido no decir nada sobre aquel sueño, pero me intriga, no cualquiera sueña lo mismo una y otra vez. Así que si necesitas ayuda o un hombro para llorar, aquí está tu abuela…-Decía mientras le sonreía a Yuma con cariño y amor. Si le recordaba a la madre que el llego a tener un día, era una lástima que tuvieran que ir al mundo astral, pero era necesario.

-Lo se abuela, agradezco todo lo que haces por nosotros, te quiero mucho-Expreso Yuma con una sonrisa, sin embargo un sentimiento de culpabilidad le inundaba poco a poco.

-Desayuna, ya que podría hacerte tarde para llegar a la escuela

-Si abuela…-Dijo Yuma pensando en lo que vendría después.

* * *

La escuela no fue muy aburrida esta vez, ya que ahora hablaron de donde el provenía, Grecia. Y a pesar de que algunos datos fueran erróneos eso no fue impedimento para disfrutar la clase. Las horas pasaron y por fin era la hora de ir a jugar duelo de monstros. Y era la hora casi indicada para ir por su hijo.

-Yuma, ¿A dónde iras? Se supone que ahora debemos buscar quien nos ayude para poder ir a rescatar a Shark-Decía Kotori al ver como Yuma iba a saltarse la escuela.

-No te preocupes, voy por ayuda, ustedes pueden buscar a alguien, pero deben ser especiales, ya que no voy a dejar que cualquiera sepa de esto, habría pánico si no encontramos a la persona correcta- Decía Yuma con seriedad.

-Pero Yuma…-Kotori iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por Tetsuo.

-Bien, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta área, confiamos en ti, solo ve con bien...-Dijo Tetsuo para calmar a Kotori y a Yuma.

-Gracias Tetsuo, prometo que regresare en la tarde al terminar las clases-Decía Yuma mientras se encaminaba a la salida-Los veo después chicos.

-Oye Tetsuo… ¿En verdad podremos con esto?-Pregunto Kotori con angustia al ver a Yuma alejarse.

-Claro que sí, si no Yuma no nos habría dicho nada-Decía mientras se alejaba de Kotori-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer para ayudar a Yuma.

Corría todo lo que sus piernas daban, sus pulmones rogaban por oxígeno, pero no podía parar, después de todo le costó mucho salir de la escuela y no ser notado en las calles, pronto vería de nuevo a su hijo, no sabía que decirle primero cuando lo viera, pero definitivamente no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. No ahora, después de tanto tiempo lejos de él.

* * *

 **Gracias por pasarce a leer esa historia de una escritora loca, que esta reprobada, en fin, espero y les haya agradado, y pido una enorme disculpa por dejarla durante un buen rato. Lo siento :( ya saben por donde va todo esto? dejen sus reviews por favor, me da animos para continuar :3**

 **bueno sin mas que decir,**

 **ciau ciau!**

 **Akira Moto di Vongola**


End file.
